Merlin's Birthday
by theonewhosawitall
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and the knights are throwing him a surprise party! everyone's invited to the tavern in town! it's a night to remember when Morgana shows up too!


Merlin's Birthday

Gwaine and Leon helped merlin over the step into the tavern, while he was still blindfolded. Merlin still had the king's crown in his hands, and knew he was meant to be polishing it. Finally, Gwaine took off the blind fold and everyone yelled surprise at the shocked servant. Merlin laughed gratefully, but knew he still had to work, he was going to tell everyone he couldn't stay, but they all wanted him to stay. And Gwaine and Elyan had put so much effort into stealing the Camelot flags to decorate the tavern! "Ok, ONE drink!" he agreed and everyone in the Tavern cheered loudly.

The next thing Merlin knew, five mugs of mead had been washed down his throat and cast aside. Arthur's crown sat about Merlin's head, and laughed at Gaius as he Irish danced on the table! Gwaine downed the last of his mead and lept up on the table to dance with Gaius. The old physician was finally allowed a chance to stop and leave quickly. Gwaine lept down from the table for his big finish. Leon whispered something to Elyan and handed him a mug. Leon walked off to wish Merlin a happy birthday and Elyan walked over to Gwaine. "Gwaine, I bet you five apples you can't down this!" He challenged passing Gwaine the drink. Gwaine was already a little tipsy, but if apples were at stake he'd do anything. "What is it?" he asked looking at the black liquid with the thick white foam on top. Elyan used a gesture of his hand to sound out the name; "It's called Guinn-ess!" he nodded. Gwaine sniffed it curiously. "What's IN it?" he asked. Elyan wrinkled his nose and shrugged as if he didn't really know. "Not sure. Defiantly alcohol though!" he confirmed. Gwaine knocked It back and laughed victoriously. Then collapsed on the floor like a sedated cat, positive he had no such thing as legs!

Percival in the corner just shook his head smiling at Gwaine. "That boy's going to have a hangover tomorrow!" he chuckled to Mordred. Mordred agreed magicing yet another fluffy adorable kitten into the basket in front of him. There were six now, all crawling over each other and meowing lamely. Gwen lifted one up and fussed over it. The kitten was a tiny fluffy charcoal black and snow white boy. He tried to climb up from her hands onto her head, and clawed at her head gear biting it and hurting his little teeth. Gwen laughed at him, and handed him back to Mordred. Mordred put up his hand refusing its return. "Keep him! I'm giving them away!" he grinned. All through the night men and women came to collect a kitten to bring home to their families. Gwen slipped he's into a small bag she had over her shoulder.

Arthur ran into Gaius in the citadel. "Gaius, where's merlin?" he asked curiously. Gaius gave him a look as he tried to think of a lie. "He's in the tavern isn't he?" Arthur asked. Gaius nodded. Arthur stormed down through the town determined to get Merlin back to work. He threw open the door to the tavern and walked inside. Looking around he saw the Camelot flags that went missing, hung up around the beams, pinned up by lanterns, Gwaine rolling around like a worm yelling that he was going to steal someone's legs (which is why Percival thought it would be smart to take Gwaine's sword away) Mordred, conjuring kittens from nowhere, Gwen dancing with Elyan with a kitten peeping out from her bag, merlin's chair being hoisted up by Lancelot, Percival and some other knights and someone throwing a chair at the door! So he lept back out quickly. Laughing, he happened to look towards the back of the tavern and see morgana! Quickly he decided to follow her.

Leon was rushing around, trying to pick Gwaine up and put him on a chair, but he kept sliding off and trying to steal legs. He tried to get the knights to put merlin down. But merlin was having kingly thoughts brought on by the shining golden crown on his head, and kept ordering Leon to help raise the chair. Leon was running round trying to stop everyone doing "dangerous" things, (which was ironic, as it was mainly knights there) and getting himself worked up. Gwen linked her arm through his. "Leon, here!" she smiled handing him a drink. "It's going to be fine. Just sit back and enjoy your night off!" she added. Leon laughed, calming himself down. He nodded, telling Gwen how it was obvious that Camelot had a wise queen. Gwen chuckled and led Leon onto the dance floor. They danced together, laughing happily. As they danced, Percival helped Gwaine find his feet, and whisked him off them to dance as well! After a while nearly everyone was laughing and dancing.

I say nearly everyone, because in a dark corner, Morgana watched them all. She smiled at the joy they shared, and remembered how much fun Camelot parties were. Even in the small local tavern. And Arthur, had lost sight of his sister, and instead, joined the dancing in the party. Morgana shook her head and set herself back on task. She found the cake on the trolley and smiled evilly. She couldn't bring herself to poison it, as was the original plan. Instead she enchanted the candles. She ran outside back into the shadows of the trees to watch the Chaos unfold.

Merlin stood, wobbling on the table, and adjusted the crown to stop it slipping. "BRING OUT THE CAKE!" he commanded hiccupping mid-sentence. Then he saw Arthur giving him a pointed look. Merlin sprawled some drunken babbles searching for an excuse. Arthur swept merlin off the table and kissed his head. "Happy Birthday, my Lion heart!" he chuckled. Merlin hiccupped blushing an embarrassed smile. Merlin removed the crown and placed it back on Arthur's head, stroking his face as he brought his hand back down. As the cake was wheeled out, the candles blazed brightly. It was presented in front of merlin. He blew as hard as he could, and the flames lept up onto his face!

There were screams of terror as merlin's eyebrows burned brightly. Everyone ran, scrambling to get out of the door. Percival saw that Gwaine had fallen asleep in the middle of the table, so scooped him up and carried him outside. Arthur shoved Merlin out the door. Merlin stumbled, unbalance. Arthur led him quickly down slop to a river. Arthur gave Merlin an extra hand shove, and there was a huge splash as Merlin fell in. the king watched his servant splutter to the surface, the icy water bringing him back to his senses. "Clot pole!" Arthur tutted heading back for Camelot leaving Merlin to escape himself.

Merlin stood, dripping wet and shivering violently in front of the fire in Gaius's quarters. A nice big puddle was forming around him. Gaius paused when he saw merlin had lost all of one eyebrow and most of the other. He didn't say a word. Gaius threw him a cloth and when Merlin had dried off and changed into dry clothes, Gaius draped a toasty blanket around his shoulders and sent him to bed. "He's going to have a splitting head ache tomorrow!" Gaius chuckled.


End file.
